Like Real People Do
by thesweetpirate
Summary: Part 2, a continuation of 'All I want for Christmas'. Jack is excited to spend the New Years with Luciel, however, things dont go exactly as she planned but there is still hope. (title inspired by Hozier's 'Like Real Peope Do')


New Year's Eve.

Jack sighed.

The restaurant was so packed today. It was ridiculously busy with the New Year coming in.

Even so, despite the stress around this holiday season, Jack felt good about making meals that her customers enjoyed. She was grateful that they came to her restaurant and that she and her employees were able to make others happy.

She closed up her restaurant early for today, knowing her employees would love to spend counting down the New Year with friends and loved ones.

Jack, who was lounging on her bed, smiled to herself.

She had to admit … she had closed up early for selfish reasons as well.

The RFA was hosting another party and the thought of counting down to the New Year with a certain red haired man made her heart beat a little faster.

"Luciel." She sighed to herself, hopelessly.

She had fallen for his charm, she had fallen for him, so fast and hard.

Jack and Luciel hadn't even known each other for a month, but the pull she felt towards him was so magnetic.

Ever since the RFA Christmas party, she and Luciel had exchanged numbers and had been texting and talking on the phone back and forth everyday. He'd ask her about her day and she would ask him about his. Though, she knew because of his job, he couldn't go into detail.

The things they'd talk about though.

They never officially said they were dating, but people looked at them as if they were. She couldn't lie. She hoped that they could talk about that.

Jack didn't fight the grin that plastered itself on her face.

Placing a hand on her heart she sighed once again.

"I'm hopeless."

The ping on her phone brought her out of her daze.

A text. From him.

Luciel: "Hey Jack."~

Jack: "Luciel, hey yourself."~

Jack waited for a response but there was none.

A little disappointed, she was about to put her phone down when it started to ring.

She saw it was Luciel. With surprise and a little worry she answered it right away.

"Luciel? Is everything alright?"

She heard him take in a breath. Why was he hesitating?

"I uh," he cleared his throat. "I had some time to talk so I wanted to call you instead. I – I wanted to hear your voice. Work has been stressful and hearing your voice puts me at ease." He spoke and chuckled nervously.

Jack's heart melted at his words. She found herself at a loss for words, blushing madly and heart beating fast.

"Jack?" His voice was soft.

"Oh! I – I'm still here. I'm glad I could help you feel that way." She smiled.

"You make me feel all sorts of ways." He whispered softly.

"Wait! I – Uh. That was out loud. Damn!"

"Its alright Luciel. I … I feel the same."

"Wow … Oh! I mean, I'm glad to hear that."

They were both silent. Jack was really wishing he was right beside her right now.

"Ahem, anyway I was calling to make sure you're coming to the New Year's part tonight. This time round should be less stressful for you. All you have to do is show up."

"Of course. You're coming too, right?"

"Ah, well …" He let out a sigh. "I wish I could. I would love to celebrate the New Year with you, but … I've been swamped with work. Unfortunately I can't come."

"Oh … I'm sorry Luciel."

"Its fine. I'm use to it. I'm just sorry I won't be there with you."

"I understand Luciel. Please don't feel bad."

Jack heard him talking to someone else in the background. It sounded like an argument.

"I'm sorry, Jack. I've gotta go. I'll talk to you later. I – um, hehe, okay, bye bye."

The feeling she had earlier felt like a pit in her stomach. She was really looking forward to being with him.

The party was in a few hours. She decided she should get ready. It would be rude of her to not show up.

\--

Jack had stepped through the doors and into another magnificent set up.

"The RFA sure knows how to throw a party." She thought to herself, taking in the beautifully decorated room.

"Jack! You made it!" MC greeted.

"I did." Jack chuckled.

"Jack, I'm pleased to see you again."

Jack turned and saw Jumin smiling handsomely at her.

"Jumin, the pleasure is mine."

"Come, enjoy yourself." Jumin ushered her in.

She stepped further into the room. Her eyes scanned the crowd.

Searching for that familiar mop of red hair.

The hours passed by and she still found herself hoping to spot him.

"He's not here."

Jack jumped. She quickly turned her head.

He looked so similar to Luciel, but his hair and eyes, well … his whole demeanor was different.

He seemed to register her confusion. The man offered his hand.

"I'm Saeran Choi. Saeyoung's twin brother."

"Oh! Right he mentioned you! It's a pleasure to finally meet you Saeran." Jack took his hand happily.

He smiled.

"Saeyoung said he couldn't make it today."

"Yes, I know."

"Yet you keep looking for him?"

"I'm an optimist?" Jack offered with a guilty chuckle.

Saeran gave her a brief smile that came as fast as it went. He seemed to be contemplating something.

"Saeran? Is everything alright?"

"Yes. I was just thinking."

"About?" Jack nudged him to continue.

"Well, Saeyoung would be at home. I know he was stressed out about all the work he has to do. All he could talk about was wanting to spend the New Year with you."

"Ah, o – oh really?"

"Yes. However, I was thinking … You've been here for a while. I don't think anyone would hold it against you if you were to leave. Especially if it was to see Saeyoung." Saeran turned to face her, smiling. "I know he would definitely appreciate the surprise."

"Oh!" Why hadn't she thought of that. "Saeran, thank you. I think I will do just that."

He dismissed her thanks. "No need to thank me. Saeyoung hasn't been himself since Zen and MC officially got together. He pretended to be alright, but each time he saw them I could see that he was hurting. Then you came along. I haven't seen him genuinely smile for a while now. That smile he has now, that's because of you." He paused, "He deserves to be happy. Go spend New Year's with him, Ms. Ghislane. I'll give you his address.

"Thank you Saeran." She hugged him without thinking. "Oh! I'm sorry. I – "

"Its alright Jack. Go ahead. I'll let the others know."

There was still a couple hours before midnight and Jack had an idea. It wouldn't be so extravagant but she had a feeling Luciel wouldn't mind.

She made a quick stop at her restaurant, tied up her hair, put on her apron, and she began to cook.

\--

Her heart was beating fast in her chest. She knocked.

"Wait! Would he appreciate her just showing up? He did say he was swamped with work…"

The sound of the door being unlocked made it too late for her to turn back.

"Jack!! What are you doing here!? How did you even know where I live??"

"I will answer that, but first, may I come in? It's a little freezing out here and I wouldn't want the food to get cold."

"Food??"

"Uh, Luciel?" She chuckled. "May I?" She gestured inside.

"Oh, yes! Sorry. Come in."

Once in side Jack let out a moan of relief that halted Luciel's steps.

"Your house is so warm. God, it feels good."

"Come inside Jack and have a seat. I'll make you some tea."

"Thank you."

"So, Jack? What brings you to my lair?" Luciel smirked at her, handing her the blissfully hot cup of tea.

"Well, Saeran mentioned it would be alright if I did and he gave me your address and –"

"Ah, my brother. What exactly did he say to you."

Jack thought back to her conversation with Saeran and figured Luciel didn't need to know the details.

"He just noticed I kept hoping I'd see you at the party. He suggested I should go and keep you company."

His eyes narrowed a bit. She figured he didn't like his brother meddling in his relationships. Not that she would assume that she and him were in one, but she was still hoping to clear that up.

"And you brought food? For me?" His devilish smirk had her heart beating and body heating up.

"Yes, well, I thought we could enjoy a New Years dinner together and –"

Jack didn't have time to finish her sentence. Luciel was suddenly before her. A hand on her hip and one cradling her face, holding her in place as he brought his closer and lips finding her own.

She completely lost all train of thought as the kiss continued on until they needed to stop for air.

He rested his forehead against hers and just held her against him.

"Thank you Jack."

"That was some thank you."

He laughed.

"Are you complaining?"

She smiled and let out a soft "No." As she sought his lips once more.

Minutes passed by until both of their stomachs are growled.

They parted laughing.

"Food?" Jack offered.

"Absolutely."

\--

The rest of the evening went on perfectly. They continued talking and getting to know one another. Though, Luciel had to get to work on a few things, every now and then he'd take a break to just be near Jack.

Soon, they were minutes away from the new year.

"Luciel?"

"Hm?" He continued stroking her arm as they sat cuddled up on his sofa watching the count down on his tv.

Jack felt so ridiculous for being nervous but she had to know.

"What are we?"

"What do you mean?" Luciel ceased his movements and shot up to look at her.

"I mean, 'us' what is this between us?"

"You don't know?" He laughed.

"I don't want to assume. I just want to be certain. We never officially said what we were."

"I thought it went without saying. But if you're unsure I'll just have to show you."

He kissed her so passionately she forgot what even brought it on.

He pulled back, pupils dilated.

"If you need words," the countdown began in the background, "3, 2, 1 … Happy New Year!"

"I Love You."


End file.
